Sete Passos
by Louis McDowell
Summary: •"- Por que quando fecho os olhos, sinto que míseros sete passos são insuficientes para nos afastar?" •.::HyouTobi::.•


_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach__**©.**__ Tite Kubo. Sem fins lucrativos_

_Não sei se deveria dizer com alegria que esta é a primeira FanFiction HyouTobi brasileira. É triste pensar que a saga Filler das Zanpakutous terminou e ninguém se lembrou de nenhuma delas. Mesmo assim, alguém tem que tomar a iniciativa, não é? Pois bem... Então esta aí, a minha humilde fic do majestoso Hyourinmaru com a graciosa Tobiume que tanto adoro!_

_**Música**__:_ D'Black – _Mais e Mais Amor_.

_**Betado por: Kira 'Larry'**_

_**Hyourinmaru:**_ Zanpakutou de Hitsugaya Toushirou.

_**Tobiume:**_ Zanpakutou de Hinamori Momo.

_**Haineko:**_ Zanpakutou de Matsumoto Rangiku.

_Et Voilá!_

* * *

_**Sete Passos**_

* * *

_Zanpakutou. Sua verdadeira forma é refletida de acordo com a alma do Shinigami. _

_Quando revelado seu nome, libera poder._

_Nasce com o Shinigami. Morre com o Shinigami._

_Isso é uma Zanpakutou._

Armas. No final, resumiam-se a isso.

Zanpakutou. A parte da alma de um Shinigami que carrega os sentimentos que não podem ser expostos, dos vícios não saciados, dos segredos jamais ditos, das mentiras feitas e de poder. Acima de tudo, poder.

Durante milênios foram restringidas a vislumbrar na ponta da lâmina quando chamadas.

Zanpakutou. Uma vida não sentida, não notada, não desejada. Apenas observada por uma fina brecha entre o coração e a alma num confinamento banhado à tinta branca, a cor mais depreciada dentre tantas. Cor que roubava a identidade de seu habitante, que entorpecia a sanidade mental e que massacrava qualquer traço pessoal distinto do espírito dominante.

Zanpakutou. Uma existência dentro de outra, um escravo, um pagão. Quanto tempo se passou desde que desistiram de sonhar? Há quantos anos já se sentiam cativos àquela vida de lutas?

- Souten ni saze, _Hyourinmaru_!

Na perspectiva de uma Zanpakutou, palavras ferinas¹ vindas dos altos magistrais de arquitetura neutral surgiam com a mesma agilidade que sumiam. Mas a entonação exclamativa da frase não soava como um pedido, um favor ou uma alternativa. Era uma ordem.

Diferente do que os Shinigamis conceituavam de amizade entre lâmina e mestre, as Zanpakutous tomaram aversão ao lema, porque por mais límpida que as palavras saíssem da garganta, não era ele quem o Shinigami buscava, sequer era a ele que seu mestre queria ver. Era seu poder.

Não mais naquela noite. Conceitos de uma eternidade seriam reduzidos a cinzas.

- Souten ni saze, _Hyourinmaru_...!

Por um raro momento, os olhos turquesa deixaram-se umedecer de espanto diante a quietude de sua lâmina. Estava oca, morta. E em meio à multidão aglomerada num único ponto qualquer do terreno assolado, um homem de semblante jovial surgiu ao seu lado pré-disposto a caminhar em direção às demais revoltadas.

Outros Shinigamis, não muito diferentes do garoto, buscaram proclamar o nome de suas armas. Em vão. Um a um sentiam o brilho da espada desvanecer sob o olhar atônico de Muramasa.

Houve um, porém, que proferiu com angústia repetidas vezes.

- Hajite, _Tobiume..._!

- Você está com medo? - Essa foi a gélida pergunta de uma Zanpakutou para a jovem tenente que segurava o cabo da espada com insegurança.

Por vez, Hinamori levantou a cabeça, deparando-se com uma menina tão bela quanto a si própria, de face tão igual a sua, cabelos compridos serenamente repousados nos ombros, vestida de uma hakama violeta com as mãos levemente levantadas mostrando dois guizos dourados presos numa echarpe.

- Você é tão inútil que sequer consegue responder a uma simples pergunta sem que eu lhe ajude.

A cada palavra proferida, um passo firme, aproximando-se da aglomeração de Shinigamis impotentes. – Ninguém vai te proteger agora. – Parando de frente a sua mestra, tomando cuidado para manter uma distancia segura, não querendo correr o risco de tocá-la, por mais que se sentisse tentada em fazê-lo.

– Vai morrer sem que seu _Ai-zen sa-ma_ apareça para acudi-la. – Fez questão de separar cada sílaba daquele nome profano para degustar de cada alteração facial que a outra fazia melancolicamente. Odiava mais que tudo o fato de Hinamori se machucar por pessoas que não valiam a pena, por derramar lágrimas para pessoas que não lhe eram dignas e odiava ainda mais por ser um fragmento daquela alma intragavelmente estúpida.

Encarou-a, tentando intimidar.

- Lhe fiz uma pergunta. – Hinamori permanecia imóvel, sem que nenhuma resposta saísse de seus lábios. E se os olhos castanhos de Tobiume a miravam com desdenho, os olhos de Hinamori, tão iguais aos dela, rebatiam com candura.

Muramasa observava a cena mostrando toda sua satisfação num sorriso confiante sufocado entre os dentes. Sorriso incógnito, discreto. O ar de toda a graça que fazia seu semblante aspirar à disposição e heroísmo, não era somente pelo fato das lâminas pensarem que todas aquelas conspirações foram feitas para ajudá-las. Era também por terem se deixado levar pelo sentimento de Liberdade. Em suas mãos, aquelas Zanpakutous não passavam de arminhas de brinquedo dispostas a quebrarem para concretizar seus reais objetivos. E era muito divertido ver todas elas mergulharem de cabeça numa revolta acreditando que separar-se de seus mestres significaria libertação.

Tolas, assim diria Muramasa. _Se não voltassem para seus Shinigamis, logo, logo... Desapareceriam_.

- Vamos. – Ordenou.

O cumprimento foi imediato. O conspirador de toda aquela revolta era um líder inquestionável e incansavelmente seguido. Tudo estava perfeito. Perfeito até demais. Os peões haviam sido postos no ataque.

**---ooo---**

Uma caverna era tudo que podiam usufruir naquele momento.

Adentro de uma extensa gruta de estrutura erosivamente agressiva e horizontal, a rebelião descansava na espera de novas ordens. Nela, escuridão mesclava-se facilmente ao vasto silencio do ambiente, dando a ela uma temática gótica natural que se tornava propícia para repouso de morcegos. Mesmo assim, era lá, naquela cúpula grotesca, que todos procuravam se aconchegar entre as poucas rochas lisas que existiam para se encostarem.

Os pés de Tobiume foram os primeiros a hesitarem diante a entrada da gruta. Não gostava daquele lugar. Respirou fundo tentando manter-se firme, prendendo o ar nos pulmões até chegar ao seu limite e aos poucos, o deixou sair já transformado em gás carbono. Permaneceu imóvel por alguns instantes com seus orbes escuros fixados num ponto único e imaginário da escura cavidade vulcânica. E foi nesse instante que por detrás da garota, um clímax denso e gélido acompanhado de uma demasiada serenidade era arrastado por uma silhueta masculina que caminhava em passos medianos e firmes para se juntar aos demais.

Instintivo. Seu corpo respondeu áquele frio com suaves arrepios que se iniciavam delicadamente em seu pescoço chegando ligeiramente nos braços, ouriçando os pequenos fios para cima, devido a mudança rápida de temperatura.

Por incrível que pudesse ser, a forma com que aquela leve brisa úmida e fresca tentava imperar sobre o calor que ela, por vez, expelia ao ambiente, era boa. Era uma sensação nunca antes sentida ou apreciada.

Virou o rosto a procura do responsável de seu breve colapso. Então, o viu.

Era aquele homem.

_Os anjos conspiraram e me trouxeram você  
pra acalmar a minha sina  
_

Era um jovem bonito de longos cabelos debruçado impiedosamente na tonalidade azul turquesa, olhos tão claros e ameaçadores quanto à camada de gelo que cobria suas mãos e pés de forma a esculpir membros de dragão. Estava trajado com um kimono um pouco mais claro que a hakama da jovem, aberto suficientemente para explicitar o formato perfeito de seu peitoral. Em sua face, a aparência de recentes vinte anos dava contraste á postura rígida e disciplinada com que seu corpo mantinha-se de pé ao lado de Muramasa.

Tobiume sentiu medo. Ela o reconhecia. Era Hyourinmaru.

Recordou-se facilmente do último encontro que tiveram numa luta em que Hinamori desafiou vorazmente Hitsugaya achando que tivesse assassinado Aizen. Naquela época, Tobiume alimentava-se do fervor do coração de sua mestra que batia pela honra do ex-capitão da quinta divisão. Mas, ao contrário daquele tempo em que o conflito de elementos opostos ocorria numa luta e a repulsava, agora parecia atraí-la. Sacudiu a cabeça bruscamente tentando massacrar aquela sensação de si mesma.

-_"Onde está toda a sua força, Tobiume?"- _Abraçada firmemente a tal mentalidade, seus passos a guiaram para o interior da gruta com sutileza, parando numa distância relevantemente segura do rapaz, mordendo o lábio inferior diante da hesitação para encará-lo frente a frente, como bons rivais. Ela permanecera ao lado de Sebonzakura por todo o discurso de Muramasa enquanto seus orbes receosos o encavaram de canto. Mesmo tentando, ela não conseguia simplesmente desviar o olhar.

Por vez, os olhos cristalinos encontraram os de Tobiume com precisão, de maneira a emanar superioridade em resposta àquela árdua observação pelas quais os olhos castanhos ostentavam para ele. Ela engoliu em seco. Bruscamente seu olhar trêmulo e ineficaz à inexpressividade do rapaz fora retirado abaixando a cabeça. Lenta e dolorosamente sentiu a face branca como cera arder de vergonha. A essa altura, sabia que estava corada, mas definitivamente nada nele, desde o rosto ao corpo, parecia ter se alterado com a situação.

Ele continuava com sua casual expressão facial séria e leviana, deixando de olhá-la apenas quando a viu abaixar a cabeça. Neste mesmo momento, o principal conspirador dos revoltosos o apresentava de maneira curta e sutil.

- Tobiume. – A voz de Muramasa ecoou entre as paredes. A garota deu apenas um sugestivo sinal de consentimento, o fazendo prosseguir. - Faça com que o nosso novo _'irmão'_ se sinta confortável entre nós. – Completando rispidamente.

- M-mas Muramasa...! - Haineko foi a primeira a manifestar sua indignação e a ultima a fazê-lo. – Por que não eu ou qualquer outra Zanpakutou a fazer isso? – No fundo, se sentia atraída pelo novo membro. Mas atração não era amor. Ou era? Sabia que não. Mesmo assim, arranjar um pretexto para provocar Tobiume era delicioso. Os orbes felinos fixaram-se catastroficamente na menina aparentemente delicada que respondeu a altura. Seus olhos não vacilaram perante o brilho fusco dos da ruiva.

- Qual o seu problema Tobiume? Quer brincar? – Antecipou com um sorriso. Cada palavra foi minuciosamente banhada por todo o ar debochado que tornava Haineko cruelmente felina. Desde a postura de seus pulsos levemente relaxados com os dedos contraídos até a cauda que se movimentava de um lado para o outro com graciosidade, faziam com que parecesse fatal. Como Tobiume desejava arrancar aquele sorriso falso num sofisticado soco!

- Você e as outras irão invadir a Seireitei enquanto tentarei sequestrar o velho comandante Yamamoto. – Os lábios de Muramasa gesticularam as palavras como uma víbora venenosa, anulando qualquer possibilidade de maximizar a rivalidade feminina.

Haineko o encarou com os ombros levantados. Ele devolveu com um olhar frívolo, que a estremeceu da cabeça aos pés e mantiveram-se em constante observação por alguns segundos. Segundos que demoraram a sumir. Por fim, a ruiva abaixou o verde de seus olhos para o chão, reprimindo a vontade de respondê-lo, remoendo sua raiva entre os punhos cerrados e trêmulos. Muramasa era o líder. Ele havia a libertado, não poderia parecer ingrata.

- Desculpe-me.

– Que nunca mais se oponha a mim, Haineko. – Avisou movimentando a cabeça para saírem. Não demorou muito para que todas as Zanpakutous sumissem a uma velocidade sobrenatural do local.

Enfim, Tobiume estava a sós com ele. O silêncio gritava e tornava-se incomodo a cada minuto que passava, dando á Tobiume, a sensação de que era minusculamente indefesa perto daquele homem com membros de dragão.

Resolveu dar a iniciativa para pôr fim na voz do vácuo.

_Teus olhos tem o dom de explorar__ meus pensamentos _

_como em cenas de um filme_

- Fui eu a repousar nos ombros de seu mestre, lembra-se? – A voz saiu dulcificada. Referia-se ao tempo em que Hinamori encostou a ponta de sua lâmina em um dos ombros do garoto prodígio, o mestre do rapaz, em busca de vingança.

Não houve resposta por parte dele. Ele continuava parado olhando para o vazio devastado pelos quatro cantos da caverna. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas e tentou outra vez. Obteve o mesmo resultado: Hyourinmaru continuava lá, inerte ao ambiente como se estivesse sozinho, encarando um ponto imaginário do solo. Sem pensamento. Sem voz. Sem alma.

Depois de um tempo, Tobiume se transformou numa presença demasiada ignota em relação á tudo que circundava o ambiente. Ele não a olhou por um mísero segundo e nenhum único balbucio ousou sair de sua fina boca. E as palavras assustadas e desamparadas, correram em busca de outros lábios para que pudessem moldar uma frase. Então, encontraram em Tobiume, uma oportunidade de se manifestarem ao vento entrelaçadas uma nas outras por aquela voz suave. Em vão.

A jovem morena abria e fechava inúmeras vezes a boca, numa tentativa frustrante de chamar a atenção. Mas estava tão nervosa que não sabia o que dizer ou no que pensar.

O encarou tentando analisá-lo com urgência. Queria compreendê-lo, entender o propósito de todo aquele silencio, mas não demorou muito a estender bandeira branca.

Respirou fundo acumulando o máximo de oxigênio que seus pulmões podiam prender para que queimasse em si. Levou a echarpe ao toque delicado de suas mãos até o queixo e de maneira discreta foi se aproximando do rapaz, fazendo com que os guizos que sua echarpe sustentava produzissem uma perfeita melodia uníssona.

A reação do jovem foi imediata. Ela parou onde estava já sabendo do risco que tinha de se aproximar mais. Receosa, deu um passo para trás tratando de manter o outro pé a frente do corpo.

Por outra perspectiva, ele a olhou de canto buscando uma resposta para aquela aproximação perigosa. Meros sete passos entre eles os distanciavam, contudo, bastava um único em falso para que sacasse sua lâmina contra Tobiume e a deixasse como cadáver aos seus. E ela bem o sabia.

- Não quero brigar. - A jovem não deixou de mostrar sua decepção enquanto se auto permitia encostar-se a uma rocha de tamanho mediano não muito distante dele. Bastavam seis passos. Juntou suas pernas e as circundou com os braços repousando a cabeça nos joelhos. Sentia-se no dever de continuar ali, lhe fazendo companhia, mesmo não sendo desejada.

Ele continuava a analisá-la como se fosse um bicho de laboratório, algo interessante a ser observado. Foi aí que seu semblante se alterou. Viu nela sua chance de salvação.

- Você sabe me dizer quem sou eu? – A voz do rapaz saiu rouca e fraca, mas límpida suficiente para acabar com a agonia de Tobiume. A morena levantou a cabeça, o encarou nos olhos e surpreendeu-se ao constatar que aquilo não tinha sido brincadeira.

Todo aquele silêncio tinha motivo afinal. Ele havia perdido a memória.

_No começo eu me dividi__, duvidei, tentei fugir achava o amor coisa de novela_

- Não sabe quem é?

- Nem sei como ou porque existo.

Tobiume engoliu em seco. Sabia que tudo o que ele queria e necessitava com ânsia era de uma identidade, um propósito pelo qual pudesse seguir vivendo, um passado para que pudesse conectar com seu presente. E a resposta estava em seus lábios, mente e coração. Bastava apenas dizê-lo. Um nome. Um clarão.

Ele aguardava por uma resposta mascarando seu semblante com a indiferença, mesmo que, no fundo, sentisse a serenidade sumir por um triz.

- Seu nome... É Hyourinmaru. – A frase foi dita de maneira suave acompanhado de um pequeno sorriso esboçado no rosto.

- Hyourinmaru...? - Ele frizou retoricamente permitindo que houvesse hesitação em sua voz como tão raras vezes houvera. Pestanejou tentando assimilar o que ouviu, relaxou os ombros tensos e retirou o olhar da garota para que novamente voltasse a mirar o vazio. Tentava relembrar seu passado submetendo-se a uma intensa e exaustiva reflexão, com a espectativa de que algum relapso ou qualquer fina brecha de recordação o fizesse saber quem ele realmente era. Já tinha um nome, uma de suas maiores identidades. Mas por que ainda se sentia como uma concha vazia?

- Sim.

A voz de Tobiume se fez presente o forçando a sair de seus pensamentos. Lançou seus orbes com pré-disposição em olhá-la, com o propósito de analisá-la em todos os sentidos que a palavra poderia sugerir. E mais uma vez, como se nada bastasse, pôde notar que a fizera enrubescer². Aproximou-se.

Pequenos cinco passos desmancharam-se sob os pés do rapaz. Um muro prestes a desmoronar.

Ela sequer se moveu. Deixou com que naquela insinuosa aproximação sua respiração quente e seca se dissolvesse entre a fria e úmida do jovem.

Ele, por vez, fechou os olhos esforçando-se para recordar o porquê de tudo naquela menina, desde o rosto levemente familiar ao soar fino da voz, emanava um sentimento de nostalgia. Parecia vivenciar um _dejá vu_. Pausadamente, levantou os olhos em busca da imagem feminina novamente encarando-a como nunca antes. Surpreendeu-se.

Talvez tivesse sido a primeira vez que seus olhos viram a garota de maneira muito distinta em comparação a outrora.

Hyourinmaru via uma jovem relativamente mais nova que o mesmo, vestida com uma hakama um pouco mais escura em comparação ao seu kimono. No rosto, ternura e simplicidade mesclavam-se, esculpindo uma beleza rara e sem igual para seus olhos. Em sua mente, nenhuma lembrança. Contudo, o sentimento para com ela beirava a nostalgia, paixão. E se seus olhos a encaravam de forma áspera, os olhos de Tobiume eram capazes de rebater com incandescência suficiente para desvanecê-lo.

Tentou outra vez. Se para que suas lembranças retornassem ele tivesse que fechar os olhos para que em seguida voltasse a encará-la, ele faria quantas vezes fosse necessário. Mas dessa vez, Hyourinmaru ousou a fazer algo distinto. Enquanto fechava os olhos, buscou uma das delicadas mãos dela afim de entrelaçá-la com uma das suas, levando-a para seu rosto carinhosamente. Ela, por vez, sentia o coração nas palmas das mãos. Não se movimentou.

_Mas quem diria veio me encontrar  
me fez sentir e descobrir que meu rio deságua em seu mar_

- Por que... Tobiume? – Ele proferiu de olhos fechados tateado a mão que estava em seu rosto.

A garota num semblante de dúvida, arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e inclinou levemente a cabeça levando sua encharpe até os lábios entre abertos para ocultá-los. A verdade é que a garota era capaz de atingí-lo apenas estando ao seu lado.

- O quê?

- Por que quando fecho os olhos, sinto que míseros sete passos são insuficientes para nos afastar?

Ao ouvi-lo, retirou bruscamente a mão que sustentava no rosto do jovem para si seguida de três passos para trás. A inesperada pergunta fez o delicado rosto de Tobiume ser pincelado pelo rubro da timidez. Havia se surpreendido ao constatar que ele sabia o número exato de passos que os distanciavam antes e mesmo sabendo a resposta, era difícil aceitá-la. Então, ele a notou. O tempo todo, desde a entrada na caverna até o agora, ele a estivera observando silenciosamente.

Um vácuo no ambiente deu lugar, ao que antes, seria a resposta da morena que permaneceu calada durante minutos, porque se caso aceitasse _aquela_ ideologia, o propósito de sua revolta seria perdido.

Com os olhos arregalados, corpo e postura claramente tensas, hesitou em responder, contudo, a voz de seus pensamentos desafiou a si mesma num conflito interno entre o certo e o errado.

"_Zanpakutou. A parte da alma de um Shinigami que carrega os sentimentos que não podem ser expostos (...)" _O lema começava a fazer sentido. Sentido demais para que sozinha fosse capaz de carregar seu peso.

- Talvez sejamos mais parecidos com nossos mestres do que pensávamos.

Mesmo disposta a desfazer seu discursso, estava certa. Zanpakutous refletiam os sentimentos trancafiados no coração de seu Shinigami mesmo inconscientemente. E isso significava que uma vez, que, Hitsugaya ocultasse certa afeição por Hinamori, sua Zanpakutou também carregaria tais emoções como um fardo para com a alma da espada da Tenente e vice versa.

Ele a amava. Ela o correspondia. Não era muito difícil absorver a ideia, apenas doloroso. Isso pelo motivo de que o correspondia não pelo fato de sua própria escolha, apenas por ser um reflexo de Momo.

Revoltou-se. Ceder ao sentimento seria ceder à submissão.

_Sei lá de onde vem esse amor  
Não há mais dúvidas__, só sei que quando você chegou me trouxe a cura_

- ... Lembrou-se de algo?

- Não.

- Então como pode dizer que sete passos são insuficientes para nos afastar? – Cuspiu como se fosse algo desagradável. – Somos armas! Nosso propósito é reduzir vidas à cinzas. – Enquanto pairava sua espada em um dos largos ombros dele esperando uma reação. Em vão. - Esta vendo? Um dia minha mestra fez o mesmo que eu faço agora, e ainda assim, você reage como o seu maldito Shinigami! Simplesmente não ataca. – Ela fraquejou numa fração de segundos. Sua espada tremeu-lhe entre as mãos e tal fato não passou despercebido pelo atento olhar de Hyourinmaru.

E diante da quietude do rapaz, ela prosseguiu.

- Mas não quero ser uma cópia, uma boneca de porcelana que deve ser instruída pela dona. Quero ser a Tobiume...! Possuir meus próprios sentimentos, não os dela! – Gritou em tom de desabafo desvanecendo sua espada entre os punhos fortemente fechados, fazendo-a desaparer em minúsculos globos de partículas espirituais levementes tonalizados entre distintos tons de vermelho.

Ele estreitou os olhos. As palavras que queria dizer não lhe saiam da boca. Estavam presas na garganta e não encontravam a saída. Olhou a figura feminina a sua frente que lhe dava as costas disposta a se afastar. Deu dois ligeiríssimos passos a frente e a lançou contra a parede buscando seus olhos, o único sinal de vida que ainda parecia flamejar naquela alma enraivecida.

Lentamente, aproximou sua face com a dela percorrendo-a suavemente até seus lábios encostarem ao ouvido direito de Tobiume. Parou durante breves minutos. Minutos que demoraram a findar³. Então, ela fechou os olhos deixando com que o coração descontrolado entrasse em colapso com seu sangue à beira da ebulição.

Ele, por vez, sentiu um calor penetrar todos os seus músculos ao pressentir seu corpo quase colado ao dela. Calor que há muito não sentia. Na verdade, calor que nunca sentira. Por momentos, apoderou-se de um desejo súbito de agarrá-la e despejar toda a sua excitação sobre ela. E para controlar este desejo repentino, deixou as pálpebras se estreitarem até reencontrarem a escuridão.

Uma sucessão de imagens despoletou na sua mente, obrigando-o a repetir tudo aquilo que tinha acontecido até aquele momento. Eram rostos diferentes, pequenos murmúrios ofegantes aos ouvidos, a proclamação de seu nome por um menino empunhando uma Zanpakutou voraz e o agora: O toque de sua pele a roçar ao dela e a pressão dos seus lábios contra os ouvidos da garota possibilitando sentir a fragrância de seus cabelos ora cítrica, ora doce. Uma parte de si dizia-lhe que eram sensações que nunca o abandonariam até ao final de sua vida.

As palavras custaram a tomar o ambiente, mas foram ditas com tanta firmeza e convicção que era impossível acreditar o quão tinham custado a encontrar a atmosfera.

- Me ama?

Suspense. Suspense moldou-se ao nervosismo transformando uma simples frase num perfeito motivo de suicídio. Absolutamente tudo, tudo em volta pesava ao fardo da tensão.

Os dentes de Tobiume roçaram uns nos outros para suprimir a verdade entre os lábios, mas não o conseguia esconder, era mais forte que ela. Incomodava-a saber que ele conhecia a ferida mais profunda e incurável de seu coração mesmo não tendo o mínimo de lembranças para isso. Sua maior vontade naquele momento era de ser uma exceção à regra das Zanpakutous ou encontrar Hinamori Momo e apertar o seu pescoço fino e delgado nos dedos esguios até vê-la cair aos seus pés. Fazê-la sofrer, vê-la chorar, senti-la sumir. Talvez com isso pudesse ser inteiramente original.

- E-eu não disse isso! – Sibilou ela, num tom de voz irregular.

- Custa-me a crer nisso. – Apetecia-lhe tanto tirar a verdade dos lábios da garota, arrancar palavra por palavra e selá-los num beijo. - Não foi preciso dizê-lo diretamente para entender o quanto me ama.

Mais que mexer em sua ferida, ele a fez sangrar. E apesar de seus olhos estarem fechados, ele nunca esteve tão acordado e atento em toda sua vida. Cada movimento e cada respiração eram captados pelos sentidos que agora tomavam o lugar de seus olhos.

- Se tem tanta certeza... Decifra-me. – Desafiou num sussurro quase inaudível e descompassado. Estava com medo da resposta, mas era muito teimosa. Ele era seu maior risco, o maior potencial á fazê-la cair. Não deixaria que toda sua rebeldia fosse borrada por um amor em falso.

- Eu sinto seu corpo quente e macio se moldando ao meu, sinto o ar quente que você expira se dissolver no ar frio que me envolve assim como esse seu perfume ora doce, ora cítrico, que se divide em milhares de outras fragrâncias distintas. - Pausou, respirou fundo e arrastou seus lábios até aproximarem perigosamente dos lábios rosados dela. Prosseguiu enquanto a viu deixar um suspiro curto, porém farto de desejo, destruir toda a imagem de relutância. - Eu sinto o calor da sua respiração contra a curva de minha boca.

Calou-se. Silêncio. Ela deixou seus lábios entre abertos para que pudesse respirar melhor, devido ao seu coração descompassado. Num tom confiante beirando ao sarcasmo, ele completou:

– E você gosta desse leve roce dos nossos lábios tanto quanto eu. Sei disso.

_Me fez de um sonho acordar e é sua culpa  
__que agora eu só penso em lhe dar mais e mais amor_

Beijaram-se tímida e suavemente, ainda que, contraditoriamente, ela tentasse lutar contra isso. _"Não são nossos sentimentos!"- _Tentava se convencer. Mas guerrear contra o Amor era tão difícil. Nunca em seu infantil e inocente pensamento de menina, havia imaginado o quão mais fácil era se render a ele.

As pequenas e relutantes mãos de Tobiume, por fim cansadas, repousaram no peitoral do companheiro, degustando a deliciosa colisão com que aqueles finos e gélidos lábios dominavam a boca quente, rosada e um pouco mais carnuda dela.

O jovem, por vez, colaborava aproximando um pouco mais seu corpo ao dela, de maneira lenta e discreta, enquanto suas mãos tratavam de acariciar o delicado pescoço feminino até chegarem aos ombros macios e lisos da garota, que, por conseguinte, sentiu o coração disparar de maneira incomoda aos toques que ele fazia.

O colapso dos elementos se iniciaria aí: Ela tremia. Soltou-se de forma ligeira e levou as mãos ao rosto do jovem com força tão brutal quanto o som que pôde produzir entre as paredes da gruta. Mantiveram-se silenciosos por um tempo, ela ofegante e ele com sua compostura regular mantendo-se firme e tranquilo. Contudo, os olhos não foram capazes de esconder toda sua decepção. A encarou de forma tão, tão ríspida, que a fez estremecer de arrependimento até os ossos rangentes, mesmo mantendo o corpo intacto e aparentemente sereno de pé.

- Será que não entende!? – A cada palavra dita, uma lágrima. – Nada disso é nosso! Estamos apenas nos espelhando num sentimento recíproco e oculto de nossos Shinigamis...! – Continuou. – Lutar contra isso é nosso dever. - As palavras azedas e a explosão pouco contida de Tobiume fizeram Hyourinmaru sentir um temporal desabar sobre o seu próprio coração. Seus olhos banharam-se de um brilho que já não conseguia decifrar perante a ignorância da garota.

E quando Hyourinmaru foi incapaz de esconder mais seus sentimentos e suas emoções, suas lembranças e recordações retornaram num cântico, numa voz vinda da alma.

_- _Isso se chama amor, Tobiume, amor! Aprenda a encará-lo sem esse discurso barato de Shinigami aqui, Shinigami ali! – Argumentou. – **Independentemente do que você pense, o Amor não é algo que se possa ser copiado, refletido ou forçado. Nem mesmo nós, Zanpakutous, somos capazes de extinguir tal dádiva.** – Ela contorceu os lábios em repulsão àquela loucura, mas sua voz extinguiu-se na garganta já incapaz de defender sua perspectiva.

_Isso é tudo que eu preciso da sua atenção  
nos teus braços os abraços me fazem perder a direção  
__-_

_Mas não ligo sigo a reta na esperança de encontrar o tom  
Que reúna as melodias em uma mesma canção_

- E eu sei que esta me ouvindo. Posso provar isso em suas lágrimas.- A voz saiu seca, mas suficientemente impactante para atingir o coração de Tobiume. Dava por encerrado qualquer questão sobre o assunto com a convicção de que a garota voltaria atrás.

Por vez, ela abaixou a cabeça permitindo que sua franja ocultasse a face chorosa. Queria ceder, queria desistir de seu ideal para estar naqueles braços fortes e firmes.

- Temos sentimentos próprios, claro que temos. Caso contrário, não estaríamos aqui, revoltados contra nossos mestres. – Esse tinha sido o ultimo apelo esperançoso de Hyourinmaru. Se caso Tobiume continuasse a teimar numa convicção mentirosa, daria os ombros a tudo, mesmo que significasse ter que engolir goela abaixo cada particula de sentimento que carregava por ela. Mas ele bem o faria. Por ele e por ela.

Ela deixou que um cansado suspiro lhe fosse roubado dos lábios sem menor resistência para impedí-lo. Enxugou os rastros que as lágrimas delinearam sutilmente em seu rosto e puxou uma volumosa mecha de cabelo para acariciar vagarosamente enquanto mergulhava num conflito tão tenso e confuso quanto os fios de cabelo que se perdiam entre seus finos dedos. Ele estava certo ou seria apenas um conto fictício?

Paralelamente a si a voz rouca e pouco singela de Hyourinmaru ressonava em sua mente como um disco arranhado:

"_- Independentemente do que você pense, o Amor não é algo que se possa ser copiado, refletido ou forçado. Nem mesmo nós, Zanpakutous, somos capazes de extinguir tal dádiva."_

E ele, silencioso, a observava morder o lábio inferior. Com dificuldade, Tobiume dirigiu seus olhos aos deles e deixou-se mergulhar naquele par cristalino de orbes. Suas palavras foram entrelaçadas ao cântigo mudo do ambiente que os cercava:

- Se os laços de nossos mestres se rompessem, você, mesmo assim, gostaria de mim? – Em baixo tom frizado por um ponto de interrogação em sua sonoridade perfeita.

- Mais do que gostar Tobiume, eu a amaria sempre. – A resposta lhe veio rápida demais para que pudesse compreendê-la como um todo. Foram poucas palavras, suaves e sutis, mas suficientemente significativas para que ela, por fim, cedesse.

_No começo eu me dividi, duvidei, tentei fugir achava o amor coisa de novela_

_Mas quem diria veio me encontrar  
me fez sentir e descobrir que meu rio deságua em seu mar_

_Sei lá de onde vem esse amor  
Não há mais dúvidas, só sei que quando você chegou me trouxe a cura_

_Me fez de um sonho acordar e é sua culpa  
__que agora eu só penso em lhe dar mais e mais amor_

Ela sabia que sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma depois do que estaria prestes a dizer. Sabia também que ao ceder, seria a mesma coisa que dar os ombros áquela revolta. Respirou fundo e aproximou-se dele com a mesma velocidade em que levantou a mão para acariciá-lo no rosto.

O seu coração nunca mais bateria da mesma maneira.

- Então, nunca mais se esqueça de mim. Nem por lutas ou revoltas. E, muito menos, por míseros sete passos.

**---Fim---**

* * *

_**#Notas do Autor#**_

_Olá leitores! _

_Demorei praticamente três semanas para escrever essa fic. E quem não viu a saga filler não entenderá nenhuma palavrinha da história, fato. _

_A origem da história foi estranha tanto quanto o relacionamento do casal: Estava eu no Hospital deitado naquele leito gelado entediado e enfermo quando me lembrei desses dois. A verdade é que eles são uma graça juntos e fiquei imaginando inúmeras cenas deles dois, armazenando na mente mais teorias loucas e algumas criticas. Uma coisa que acho absurda até hoje é o fato do Tite Kubo não ter feito um episódio – exclusivo - para o casal desenrolar aquele relacionamento enigmático. Todas as Zanpakutous tiveram, por que eles não? Que lástima! _

_Mas Louis, por que você diz que o relacionamento de Hyourinmaru e Tobiume é enigmático? _

_- Simples. Sabemos em resumo que uma Zanpakutou costuma refletir vícios, velhos hábitos e sentimentos que o Shinigami não pode ou não quer expressar. Então vamos aos fatos: Hitsugaya é capaz de proteger Hinamori com sua própria vida além de amá-la, enquanto que esta por vez, ainda não compreendeu ou passou a compreender nessa ultima saga que o relacionamento que os envolve é amor, correto? Então obviamente as Zanpakutous deles deveriam ter o mesmo comportamento, mas não, pelo contrário, apenas Tobiume expressa nitidamente amor por ele. Interessante, não? _

_**O que leva a uma insinuação grotesca de que Hinamori ama o Hitsugaya! Ho, ho, ho!**_

_O que não entendi foi o porquê do Hyourinmaru não expressar o mesmo. Deus, Tite Kubo deve ser louco! Ele mesmo se contradiz, olha isso: No mangá está mais que claro o quanto Hinamori é - tudo – para o capitão da décima divisão e eis que chega a Zanpakutou dele materializada e não expressa nada de nada enquanto Tobiume faltava quase que gritar que o amava...! Coisas de Tite Kubo. Vai entender..._

_Á pedido da Beta, ela pede desculpas antecipadas se houver algum erro na fic._

_**E Sse puderem, reviews, por favor. É muito frustrante ter tanto trabalho, dedicar horas de seu dia e esforçar-se tanto para desenrolar todo um enredo para não ter reconhecimento algum. **_

_Até breve._

_**Vocabulário:**_

_Ferina¹: _Injusta, que feri ou coroe.

_Enrubescer²: _Rubro. Ato ou efeito de corar.

_Findar³_: Acabar. Por fim a algo ou alguma coisa.


End file.
